


Snatch and Grab

by natacup82



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: One day, Patty thinks, they're going to catch a ghost without destroying a historical landmark. Not today though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bodldops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodldops/gifts).



> I didn't have a time to turn this into a full length fic, but just imagine this is the final straw in a series of destructive cases of catching ghosts. I hope you enjoy.

Patty directs the proton beam at the ghost cringing as Erin’s beam glances off the roof of the pre-1785 smokehouse roof. 

They’re an hour into a call at the Dyckman Farmhouse Museum and Patty is sure the museum director already regrets making the call. So far they’ve damaged a portion of the front steps, the porch and now this summer kitchen roof and the ghost is still not contained. 

“We’ve got it cornered, let’s focus,” Abby says and they all square their shoulders and brace themselves for the kick of wrangling the thing into containment. 

Patty is not surprised they were called out here; the Dyckman House itself is old, over two hundred years standing, even if the museum has only been around for a hundred years. With everything people have learned is real in the last year they should expect some ghosts with an attitude problem to have a connection to the property. But still the destruction hurts Patty’s history loving heart. 

Holtzmann’s proton beam hits the side of the smoke house and Patty flinches and yells, “Careful!”

“Thanks,” Holtzmann yells back, dodging a falling tree branch and somehow causing even more damage to the building. But that minor move gets the ghost bound and it’s only a minute more before they’ve got the nasty looking revolutionary war relic contained. 

Erin and Abby attempt to high five and Holtzmann puts her arms up in victory but all Patty can do is look around at the carnage.

The museum director runs out toward them and stops as she takes in the damage, “Oh god,” she says a stunned look on her face. 

“You’re welcome ma’am,” Erin says looking proud. The woman looks at her still horrified and Patty can’t take it. 

“Nope. Na-uh. Look at all of this damage!” Patty says, waving a hand at the porch and the roof and the walls. “These buildings are over 200 years old; do you know how much work it took to restore them? How much it’s going to take to repair?”

Abby blinks and says, “Sorry, what now?”

“This is going to cost us thousands of dollars,” the director mumbles. “And time, it’s going to take so long. Oh god.”

Holtzmann nods and says, “Right but you won’t be doing that while also dealing with a class 3 apparition that thinks it’s still fighting the revolutionary war so.”

“At least the ghost respected history!” Patty says, and at the director's nod continues. “We can’t keep going places and destroying things just to catch ghosts.”

Abby trades a look first with Erin and then with Holtzmann and says, “I suppose we could pay a little more attention to detail on damages in these kinds of sites.”

“I’d be happy to forward our bi-,” the director starts before Patty cuts her off. 

“Yes, we can definitely help in any way that does not involve money. Do you need volunteers to help do some of the work?”

Holtzmann nods, “We have a great admin that can do some flyers for you,” and smiles when Patty gives her a look. 

Then the director is hustling them off the property with promises to email them and they’re back in the car on the way back to the office. 

“I’m serious. We can’t keep destroying landmarks just because there are ghosts nearby,” Patty says. “I’m not letting this go.”

Erin pats Patty on the leg and looks serious as she says, “We know. We’ll work on it.”

“Besides if we get a reputation for destroying things who are people gonna call?” Abby says from the front seat. 

“Alright then,” Patty says. “But we might need to make sure we add a disclaimer that we’re not responsible for any damage. Just in case.”


End file.
